<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For a Prosperous Reign by mumsywrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609688">For a Prosperous Reign</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumsywrites/pseuds/mumsywrites'>mumsywrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cock Warming, Exhibitionism, Gags, Humiliation, M/M, Post-Canon, Riding Crops, Ritual Public Sex, Ritual Sex, good old fashioned horny funtimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:32:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumsywrites/pseuds/mumsywrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a ritual as old as the Kingdom itself, meant to strengthen the bond between King and Duke and establish good fortune for the reign of the King. Felix tries not to think on all his forebears who were subjected to such a thing; it creates a sour pit in his stomach, an uneasy chill up his spine.</p><p>He’s doing this for Dimitri. For his king.</p><p>For his love.</p><p>For 2021 Dimilix Week!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2021 Dimilix Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For a Prosperous Reign</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because I can't <i>not</i> write something stupidly horny for Dimilix week. Thank Sothis for the free day!</p><p>I'm not sorry about this. At all.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">It is a ritual as old as the Kingdom itself, meant to strengthen the bond between King and Duke and establish good fortune for the reign of the King. Felix tries not to think on all his forebears who were subjected to such a thing, especially not of his father. It creates a sour pit in his stomach, an uneasy chill up his spine.</p><p class="p1">He’s doing this for Dimitri. For his king.</p><p class="p1">For his love.</p><p class="p1">He stands beside the throne, alone in the vast room, wearing nothing but a cloak upon his shoulders and his boots with stockings that go up to his thighs. Nothing more, save for a leather strap keeping his hands bound behind his back, beneath the privacy of the robe, and thick strap of the same leather at the base of his cock.</p><p class="p1">Absolutely humiliating.</p><p class="p1">But it is his duty, apparently. A ritual sewn throughout the land, and no matter how big of a war led them to this moment, some traditions cannot be broken.</p><p class="p1">The double doors to the throne room open, Dimitri leading a pack of nobles inside.</p><p class="p1">Felix wants to cringe, wants to run for his sword and knock down every single one of them before they even turn their eyes towards him.</p><p class="p1">Instead, he sweeps a leg back, bowing at one knee, as his king climbs the dais to the throne. Their eyes do not meet. They are not meant to meet throughout the whole of the ceremony, a weeklong ordeal. Felix shakes as Dimitri stands before his throne, staring out at the nobles bowed in deference before him.</p><p class="p1">Dimitri quickly flicks his wrist up, beckoning for them to rise, before he takes his seat. At the throne is a leather riding crop which Dimitri takes in his hands as he sits.</p><p class="p1">Felix sucks in a quiet breath through clenched teeth; Dimitri sits there, slapping the leather tongue of the crop against his gloved palm as he begins to take audience.</p><p class="p1">Today’s group of nobles do nothing more than shower praise for the Savior King; his efforts in the war have guaranteed their freedom from the treachery of the Empire’s campaign, a respite from the mindless bloodshed of the five years prior.</p><p class="p1">Dimitri merely listens, continuously slapping the crop against his palm, letting the sound echo through the hall. Every twitches at the sound, except Felix. He swallows thickly at each slap, trying desperately the distract himself as a small swell of pleasure builds between his legs</p><p class="p1">Felix shifts slightly, but keeps his eyes ahead out towards the crowd. There are a few women in the room, gathered together in a corner, constantly throwing stares at Felix; they have obviously been briefed on what they would see in the throne room, or at least told to keep calm, treat it as if the duke is not there, partially nude for the whole room to see.</p><p class="p1">His presence is for Dimitri and Dimitri only.</p><p class="p1">As more nobles kneel before the dais, spewing their praises to their new King, Dimitri slides the crop out of his hands, until the flat leather tongue presses up against Felix’s cock.</p><p class="p1">Felix swallows down a moan, but it's loud enough to attract the attention of the noble before the dais. The man shoots a quick glance at him, his eyes wide, his cheeks red, before a quick slap of the crop at Felix’s thighs brings the man’s attention back to his king.</p><p class="p1">“As you were saying, sir,” Dimitri says with enough authority to bring Felix’s cock to full attention.</p><p class="p1">The spot on his thigh throbs in pain, so close to his cock. He knows it’s meant to be an exercise of trust between King and Duke; he also knows it must kill Dimitri inside to treat Felix in such a way. But it is tradition. And not even the King’s words can sway the anonymous elders who claim it must be done.</p><p class="p1">He shudders as the crop glides up and down the exposed length of his thigh, rounding over the raised welt, left from the previous slap, and he can feel his cock continue to rise. The leather strap around it tightens and Felix nearly stumbles as he stands, but this is the easiest of his tasks this week. So he steels himself, faces forward, and lets Dimitri continue his teasing for the duration of his audience.</p><p class="p1">Though it only lasts an hour, it’s the longest hour Felix has even endured. He is fully erect for the rest of the audience, the leather crop gently tracing up and down the line of his cock. The noble women from earlier are even more scandalized than they were before and Felix briefly wonders if his is the first dick they have ever seen.</p><p class="p1">His lips tremble to resist a smirk; they should see Dimitri’s.</p><p class="p1">There are several more nobles who take direct audience with Dimitri, and for each wandering eye, Felix earns a new welt upon his thigh; Dimitri is not to look at nor acknowledge Felix, but it’s his intimate knowledge of Felix’s body that guides his aim.</p><p class="p1">Felix trembles when the crop leaves his skin and Dimitri stands, causing a wave of deference throughout the room.</p><p class="p1">“My humble guests,” his voice booms, causing Felix’s dick to twitch, “thank you for your kind words. You are dismissed.”</p><p class="p1">The crowd rises and one by one, they approach Dimitri for a final time, bowing with respect and tearing their eyes from the view of Felix at his side.</p><p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The second day of the ritual requires more preparation. Hooded servants lead Felix to the empty throne room to prepare him. He is stripped bare as they lead him down to his knees beside the throne, fussing about with more leather straps to tie his arms behind his back. Another strip circles the base of his cock while they tie a thicker one around his eyes. As they situate him there, they bind his ankles together, their nimble fingers brushing against his ass, and finish off by placing his cloak upon his shoulders.</p><p class="p1">At least his body will be shielded from today’s audience, but his actions will be well known.</p><p class="p1">It takes several minutes before he can hear the doors open behind him, the king leading in a different group of nobles for his second day of taking audience. His footsteps land heavy at each narrow stair of the dais and he stands beside Felix as he acknowledges the crowd.</p><p class="p1">“Ladies and Gentlemen,” he calls. “You may rise.”</p><p class="p1">The nobles shuffle behind Felix as Dimitri takes his seat and Felix is instantly hit with his thick musk. He stifles a whine; this damn ritual has kept them apart at night and all Felix wants is to drown in Dimitri’s scent. But the ritual states that they only interact during audience, to ensure the highest chance of good luck to Dimitri’s reign.</p><p class="p1">Tradition be damned…</p><p class="p1">There’s a shuffling of fabric and belts at the throne, and once it stops, Dimitri clears his throat to address the first noble to come towards the dais. It’s the sign Felix was waiting for, to begin today’s task, and Felix knows his role quite well today.</p><p class="p1">Slowly, he inclines his head forward until his chin grazes the velvet of the seat. Soon he is hit with the heady musk of Dimitri’s cock as he finds it with his lips. Delicately, he takes a deep breath and opens his mouth to take it in.</p><p class="p1">He is used to Dimitri’s girth — this is not a foreign act to Felix — but generally, his dick is not limp and flaccid, merely resting on his tongue. But sitting within the warmth of Felix’s mouth does cause it to eventually rouse.</p><p class="p1">Felix’s instructions are clear, though: just hold it in.</p><p class="p1">The noble behind him begins to unleash a tirade of complaints at Dimitri; today’s crowd is a little less reverent than yesterday’s. He talks of his home, so close to Gronder Field, being ransacked and stampeded upon by armies. He takes offense to the war and that he must now submit to a Faerghan Lord as his sovereign ruler. Dimitri listens, and Felix can feel his hand tremble at his thigh.</p><p class="p1">It’s harder for Felix to react today, bound as he is, cock deep down his throat. And for as much as he wants to suck and pleasure his king, his body also burns with the desire to cut down this man with a swing of his sword. The utter disrespect he spews is sickening.</p><p class="p1">But it seems Felix’s fervent love for Dimitri has awakened his own body, his cock growing hard and tight under the leather strap. He whines around Dimitri’s dick, a glob of spit coating his chin, dripping to his knees below.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Just sit there, accept his cock, let it rest on your tongue.</em>
</p><p class="p1">Stupid ritual.</p><p class="p1">Dimitri accepts more complaints of a similar nature; nobles affected negatively by the war, unhappy with the change in monarchy. Today is not just a test to Felix, but to Dimitri as well. He must remain calm while having insults thrown at him while a man’s mouth rests firmly around his cock.</p><p class="p1">It’s absurd and Felix can feel Dimitri shudder before him, but he must continue to fulfill his role; keep the king’s cock in his mouth.</p><p class="p1">Felix’s jaw starts to grown numb when the hour nears its end. Dimitri’s cock is fully hard and throbbing on his tongue and it takes all of Felix’s resolve not to bob up and down, to suck Dimitri off and drink him down.</p><p class="p1">The hour ends as Dimitri calls to the crowd from the throne, “Thank you, good people, for your words. I will not forget your strife and will do my best to set your woes at ease.”</p><p class="p1">Felix takes his cue, slipping off Dimitri’s cock. His lips are raw and cracked, but the glide of Dimitri’s dick off his tongue leaves a few savory drops of precum behind. Felix is not meant to indulge, not meant to enjoy. But he steals a quiet swallow as Dimitri shuffles himself back into his trousers and rises before the crowd.</p><p class="p1">The most difficult task welcomes them on the morrow.</p><p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The throne room changes slightly for the third day of the ritual; the throne is replaced by one with shorter legs, to accommodate the task at hand, and set further back on the dais to give Felix the most room he needs.</p><p class="p1">He is brought into the throne room completely naked; no cloak today, just a strap of leather across his eyes. His cock gets to sit free today, but there is a reason for that.</p><p class="p1">He is brought up to the throne and the hooded servants bring him down on all fours, his ass presented to the seat behind him. They get to work, wrapping his wrists and ankles with thick, leather bounds and affixing metal bars between them, keeping his arms and legs spread for the king. The servants attach a gag to his mouth, spreading his lips wide along a leather ball.</p><p class="p1">And then the true preparation begins.</p><p class="p1">The servants clamber behind him, vials of glass clattering to the ground as they begin to slick up his ass will oils, potions, and other viscous fluids.</p><p class="p1">He whines as intruding fingers breach his hole, slicking him up with scented oils and potions meant to excite his nerves.</p><p class="p1">Their hands leave his skin and step aside as Felix kneels in silence, dreading the opening of the door. In the silence that waits him, he can feel his hole flutter with need, oils dripping down around his balls and down his cock, sending him into a frenzy of untapped pleasure; he equally wants Dimitri in here now and regrets the audience that will be watching him today.</p><p class="p1">He groans at the sound of the opening doors as Dimitri leads in his final group of nobles, the highest standing in all of Fódlan, including the men and women who stood beside Dimitri and Felix on the battlefield not too long ago.</p><p class="p1">Felix swallows hard, thankful to be blindfolded so as not to look upon them, but he can hear familiar gasps as they enter the room.</p><p class="p1">As he did the previous days, Dimitri ascends to his throne, letting his guests bow in deference before letting them rise and taking his seat.</p><p class="p1">Again, the shuffling sounds of fabric echo behind Felix and Dimitri’s voice calls up the first noble in attendance.</p><p class="p1">Felix tries to keep his mind on the task before him, not on the names of his comrades that have to endure this sight.</p><p class="p1">As a noble takes their place at the foot of the dais, Felix shuffles back on his knees until the backs of his thighs hit the velvet seat of the throne. It’s difficult to move with the metal bar keeping his legs apart, but he’ll accept any challenge presented to him; he has accepted this nonsense.</p><p class="p1">A familiar, high-pitched voice begins her speech on updates from the Eastern border of Fódlan, of news from their neighboring country of Almyra. Felix hears Dimitri’s thoughtful hums behind him, but he’s trying to focus on locating Dimitri’s cock with just his ass. The lowered throne allows such an act, but Felix’s chest tightens when he knows friends and siblings-in-arms will be witness to it.</p><p class="p1">He groans when he feels the head of Dimitri’s cock at his cheek; it’s limp, but it won’t be for long, especially with his ass coated in oils and potions meant to stir up pleasure.</p><p class="p1">Felix feels ridiculous as he moves his ass in circles, trying to get Dimitri’s cock to harden just a bit, and slip it between his cheeks.</p><p class="p1">Hilda stands inches before him and awkwardly coughs as she tries to continue her report.</p><p class="p1">Curse this obscene ritual.</p><p class="p1">It only takes a few moments for Dimitri’s cock to harden at his cheeks and Felix gurgles a moan as his hole flutters open in anticipation.</p><p class="p1">Dimitri dismisses Hilda from the dais, an obvious strain in his voice, and calls forth the next noble.</p><p class="p1">Once the pair of boots marches towards the dais, Felix presses his ass to the head of Dimitri’s cock, wiggling his thighs until he can feel it press in. Dimitri is not to move, not to touch; he is meant to take audience as he normally would, as if the oiled up man at his feet does not exist.</p><p class="p1">But Felix knows full well how hard Dimitri is holding in his urge to grab Felix’s ass, to thrust in with reckless abandon, to pepper Felix’s back with kisses and whispers.</p><p class="p1">Not here.</p><p class="p1">Not today.</p><p class="p1">Felix guides Dimitri’s cock further in, the oils making this seemingly impossible task much easier as Ferdinand von Aegir’s voice hitches at the sight.</p><p class="p1">“Your, ah, Majesty,” he begins in a shaky voice and Felix can’t help but moan as he takes in Dimitri’s cock to the hilt, knees bent to bring him back until he’s nearly sitting on the edge of the throne. He is filled, and his body shakes as he clenches over Dimitri’s cock, causing the slightest hitch in Dimitri’s throat. Felix wants to smile, but the accursed gag stops him from doing so. It’s a test not just to the nobles, but to Dimitri as well. Felix continues to let his ass flutter hotly around Dimitri’s throbbing cock.</p><p class="p1">Ferdinand continues his report on the former Empire territories as Felix begins to fuck himself on Dimitri’s dick.</p><p class="p1">There’s a certain rhythm Felix keeps as he thrusts his hips back along Dimitri’s length. His chest aches with need each time it slips out, but Felix manages to keep his knees steady on the floor, continuously opening up for Dimitri’s cock on each rebound.</p><p class="p1">He has to last the hour. He needs to. It’s not stated in the ritual, but he wants to last. Wants to prove that he can take Dimitri’s cock and endure its size, its girth, its power all on his own.</p><p class="p1">He’s done it before.</p><p class="p1">He can do it now.</p><p class="p1">What he can’t control, however, is Dimitri’s resolve. Each thrust brings him closer to Dimitri and he can feel the tension behind him well up, can feel Dimitri’s thighs shake each time his cheek brushes against them. Dimitri needs to last. Felix needs him to.</p><p class="p1">More familiar voices approach the dais, some more controlled than others — Felix cringes at the sound of Sylvain’s voice and he knows he’s wearing a smarmy smirk on his lips — and he continues his thrusts back and forth.</p><p class="p1">His knees are rubbing raw against the tile, arms and legs aching from maintaining this humiliating position. He arches his back just slightly, trying to ease some of the soreness in his body, but he chooses the most unfortunate angle and on the next thrust, Dimitri’s cock grazes his prostate.</p><p class="p1">Even gagged silent, Felix’s resulting moan echoes throughout the throne room, causing a wave of silence to follow. But he keeps up. It’s the best he’s felt all day and he erratically continues to ride Dimitri’s cock, his own twitching with need.</p><p class="p1">It’s when Bernadetta von Varley, of all people, is trying her best to remain calm that Felix spills over the tile beneath him, milked dry and spent from his constant slamming over Dimitri’s cock.</p><p class="p1">Hushed whispers fill the room, scandalized by the sight, but the hooded elders in the back of the room hum in approval; it is rare for the duke to come during the ritual, but it is a welcome rarity. A boon for a bright future.</p><p class="p1">Felix wonders what it means for the king to come as well, Felix filled to the brim as Dimitri reached his climax in tandem with Felix. He swallows hard as come drips from his ass, down along the insides of his thighs; Dimitri’s cock is still deep within him.</p><p class="p1">Bernadetta shrieks as she continues her report and Felix can hear her trip over her feet as she leaves the foot of the dais.</p><p class="p1">The hour is still not up and several more nobles are left to report; Felix must remain in this position until the audience concludes, Dimitri’s softening cock still embedded deep in his hole. It’s uncomfortable and Felix just wants to collapse onto the floor, but the bars keep him upright, and he pants over the spit covered ball in his mouth.</p><p class="p1">It is Lorenz that finishes the audience, his voice louder and more obnoxious that ever, most likely covering up his embarrassment from witnessing such a ceremony; Felix tries not to the let the heat of it all consume him; he has been watched by nearly every noble across the continent for the past three days. They have seen every detail of his manhood, watched him kneel before his king and take his cock like a common whore. All for the Goddess to bless them or whatever nonsense the elders spit out.</p><p class="p1">All of it under lock and key.</p><p class="p1">Every noble sworn to keep the ritual secret.</p><p class="p1">Felix doesn’t want to know how the elders deal with those who betray the trust, he’s just thankful for their magic.</p><p class="p1">Lorenz ends his rant and Dimitri slips out of Felix ass, the squelch loud enough to cause some awkward whispers in the corners of the room. He stands, thanking his guests for their attendance, and leads them out the hall until Felix is left to himself, alone upon the dais.</p><p class="p1">The elders begin to dismantle his set-up.</p><p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The rest of the week is fairly simple: for the ritual to be complete, Felix must be locked away, expertly bathed in salts and oils, and left to lay upon his bed, forbidden from touching himself. It allows the events of the first three days to settle within his body.</p><p class="p1">Or some bullshit like that.</p><p class="p1">The welts on his thighs, a token of trust between the king and duke.</p><p class="p1">The soreness in his jaw, a mark of the duke’s duty to his monarch.</p><p class="p1">The raw emptiness of his hole, a symbol of their bond.</p><p class="p1">For four days, Felix is lead into the bath by hooded servants, water filled with oils and sprigs of lavender floating at the top. They scrub over his body, chanting words in a language long dead, and lift him out of the water to bring him to his bed. He lies there for the remainder of the day, naked, and they bring him food, carefully guiding his jaw to chew, gently running hands down his throat to swallow.</p><p class="p1">He detests this. Once they leave, he huffs in his bed, itching to go to the training grounds to let out his frustration. But then he could risk seeing the king, the last bit of the ritual that must be kept sacred.</p><p class="p1">They are not to be reunited until the eighth day, when the duke’s role of advisor can officially begin.</p><p class="p1">It’s stupid, nonsensical, but the elders insist that breaking this rule could be disastrous for Dimitri’s reign. So for four days, Felix endures the torture of lying in bed, being scrubbed in a bath of herbs, and fed like an invalid, lest his incur the magical wrath of the elders at his door.</p><p class="p1">They were wise not to leave him with a sword.</p><p class="p1">It’s not until the night of the seventh day that Felix hears a ruckus outside his door. The elders are yelling and there’s a familiar growl that resonates deep within Felix: it’s Dimitri.</p><p class="p1">The king bursts through the door and slams it closed before anyone else can enter, sufficiently breaking the door in the process, rendering it impossible to opened from either end.</p><p class="p1">Felix sits up, stunned by the act. “Boar, what the hell?”</p><p class="p1">“Damn this ritual,” he grows, eye hungrily scanning every exposed bit of Felix’s skin. “I have been driven mad by the desire to touch you this whole week and I will not stand to wait a moment longer.”</p><p class="p1">Felix’s jaw drops; Dimitri is pissed and visibly hard beneath his clothes. Felix smirks in agreement; this ritual is a painful nuisance to the two of them.</p><p class="p1">Dimitri strips his clothing off as he marches towards the bed, grabbing Felix’s face in his hands and crushing their lips together. His breath his hot, heaving against Felix’s cheeks, but there’s a pathetic whimper beneath the thunderous pomp of his passionate kiss.</p><p class="p1">Felix pulls back, hands clutching to Dimitri’s wrists and laughs. “You really are a tempest king.”</p><p class="p1">Dimitri attempts to laugh back, nuzzling into Felix’s neck, nearly crushing his body as he brings him close. “How am I to go a week without touching my beloved? How am I to watch you…” He pauses, and Felix can feel the rage well within him.</p><p class="p1">“Such depraved acts,” his voice rumbles low. “I know it is all for me. All for <em>us</em>. But in front of those people. How I wanted to scream at them to leave the room, to leave us be so I could love you properly.”</p><p class="p1">“Boar,” Felix moans as Dimitri’s hands slither low along Felix’s body, rough fingers digging into the soft, plump flesh of Felix’s ass.</p><p class="p1">“And I couldn’t even look,” Dimitri scoffs, grinding hard against Felix. “Fuck this ritual.”</p><p class="p1">Felix laughs as he grinds his hips up, feeling the swell of Dimitri’s cock against his thigh. “Isn’t it,” he stops to moan, Dimitri’s teeth digging into his shoulder, “supposed to guarantee you a successful reign?”</p><p class="p1">Dimitri looks up, his eye wholly consumed by the black of his pupil. “All I need is you,” his voice is hushed, “and I can weather any storm.”</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Oh fuck.</em>
</p><p class="p1">Felix returns the intensity of the former kiss with another, falling back onto the bed as Dimitri spreads his cheeks wide, thrusting into Felix’s hole without warning. But it’s hot and fast and rough and Felix opens up for him, eagerly accepting his cock.</p><p class="p1">Felix cries out, dragging his nails up along Dimitri’s scar laden back; he’s happy to add his own along the memories of war, rolling his hips with Dimitri’s thrusts. There’s no holding back, and Felix’s cries overpower the feeble spells the elders are chanting outside the door. He almost laughs, but Dimitri’s name falls from his lips instead, every inch of his body on fire from the subdued lust that has been welling within him all week. Let <em>this</em> be the ritual; let all the nobles of Fódlan witness Dimitri’s hunger for Felix; let this night alone stand for their shared trust, for Felix’s duty to his king, for their inseparable bond.</p><p class="p1">It’s not long before they come together, crying out and wailing as the warmth from Felix’s seed coats their stomachs, Dimitri’s continuing to fill Felix as he rides out his climax.</p><p class="p1">They collapse on the bed, the scent of sweat mingling with the remaining hints of lavender on Felix’s skin.</p><p class="p1">Dimitri is pressing gentle kisses to Felix’s chest, his hand twirling within the spend ridden bush of hair between Felix’s legs. “I love you,” he mumbles over and over, while Felix absently brushes Dimitri’s hair through shaking fingers.</p><p class="p1">The elders eventually give up, and Felix knows he’ll get an earful from them in the morning, how the ritual has been ruined, how calamity is sure to fall upon the kingdom. But if this night is not a welcome sign to Dimitri’s prosperous reign, than let the Goddess be damned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Loog &amp; Kyphon were two horny fucks, lemme tell you.</p><p>You can yell at me about this fic on <a href="https://twitter.com/thnkurluckystar">Twitter!</a> Or leave a comment below. Both are nice. 😂</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>